In the existing design of display panels, a pixel array, a thin-film-transistor (TFT) array, a plurality of gate lines, and a plurality of data lines intersecting and insulated from the gate lines are often configured in a display panel. Each pixel in the pixel array is connected to a data line through a TFT and is controlled by a gate line to receive a data signal.
Generally, after data of an image frame is written into the pixel array and before a next image frame is displayed, a display panel enters an image holding phase. In the image holding phase, each TFT remains turned off until a gate signal is output at the corresponding gate line when displaying the next image frame. When a TFT remains turned off for a prolonged period of time, the TFT sensitivity may be degraded. Especially in a low power consumption pull-down scanning mode (such as scanning in electronic paper), the image holding phase may be substantially long and, thus, the TFTs that remain turned off for a prolonged period of time may be subject to a characteristics drifting, causing untimely turning on or off for data input. Accordingly, the data signals may not be transmitted accurately, and the images may be displayed incorrectly.
The disclosed shift register unit, shift register, driving method, display panel and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.